Only One
by DPWolf
Summary: 24 year old Danny lives somewhere else. He finds a picture of him and his friends. Then he starts to think... OneShot. Might change if many people like it. Please Read & Respond! Rated T to be safe. DXS


Okay, oneshot, I changed names and words a bit so it would go with DP, and make a little more sense. This is from Danny's POV. Some DxS at the end. Yes, I support them.

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nick. Photograph belongs to Nickelback.**

**Okay? Okay. **

A 24-year-old Daniel Fenton looked through a photo album of him and his best friends. Tucker Foley, the 'Techno-Geek' of Casper High, was now a top scientist in nuclear physics. And my other friend…Sam Manson… could we have been something _more_ than best friends? Maybe, but after that mistake I'd made so many years ago… Where was she now? Still in Amity Park? Did Tucker know? Just then I came across a certain picture that was taken from a photo booth in a mall and smiled…I took the picture out, put it in my pocket, turned into ghost form, and flew out the window, towards Amity. I looked at the picture the entire time…

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Tucker's head  
_

Landing, I went human and started walking, passing by my old house and Casper…

_  
And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out _

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time I had better things to do  
Criminal records says I've broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh oh oh oh god I...I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

I passed by a radio station, where the three of us used to hang out.

_  
We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

Then I came to Amity's park. I remember this place the most. Why? Well…

Sam's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kisses since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh oh oh oh god I...I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

_  
I miss that town  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
So hard to leave it _

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change...

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
Its hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me...

Then I reached it. That one place. Sam's house. Was she still here? I definitely hoped so. I knocked at the door. Sam opened it.

"Danny! Is that really you?"

"Yeah, the ghost boy is back. Only for you. If you forgive him, of course."

"Of course I forgive him."

"Then will you come with him, far away?"

"Anything to get away from my parents. They haunt me worse than a ghost."

"Very funny. Would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with one?"

"Only one. One named Danny Phantom. But you, Danny Fenton, you're just as good."

"Alright, then. Let's go. Before any painful memories come back at me…"

And with that, I took Sam's hand, went ghost, and flew into the sunset, her words ringing in my head…

_**Only one. One named Danny Phantom…**_

Okay, that was pretty bad… ah well. Please R&R! I want to know what you people think! If many people like it, I'll try and turn it into a full story.

Later,

DPWolf


End file.
